Bakido
"If you hurt Nea I will kill you" Character outline 'Bakido '''is the sixteenth disciple of The Noah family , her reincarnation name is unknown. She represent a Noah's ''Envy". Appearance Bakido is a lean feminine with purple hair tied in a ponytail, she is 15 years old. She is similar to Yoruichi from Bleach. She is mostly seen wearing a white jumpsuit, however she later has been seen wearing a black jumpsuit. She will wear dress* (despite her hatred of them and wearing shoes) at formal events, she also wears straps around her legs, and is mostly seen barefeet. she wears black nail polish on her fingers, and toes. As a noah Bakido has umber colored skin, and golden eyes, with stigmata on his forehead, she also wears the Noah uniform. Her true form is unknown. Personality Bakido is a cold heart Noah, with a sadistic side, she seems to care deeply for Nea, as she was his lover. Bakido is close to her brother, and fellow noah. Bakido doesn't seem to get along with Jao, as she and him bicker, she also is jealous of Road and Lenalee. Like her brother she seems well educated, like her memory suggest she is full of envy and hatred of others. Personal statistics * Education 2 * Affinity 1 * Battle ability 6 * Mental 5 * Flexibility 8 * Activeness 2 History Alongside her twin brother Trokian, Bakido was born in a rural village in China, on her fifteenth birthday she and her brother transformed into Noah, Bakido awaken her powers first, while Trokian's remained dormant for a while. After destroying her home village, and temporarily being separated from her beloved brother, Bakido encountered and fought Lenalee and Yu Kanda, who were investigating a large explosion and bright light, Bakido was rescued by the reincarnated members of the Horsemen* (The horsemen are special Noah, and were lead by the 14th they joined in his bid for a take over of the clan of Noah, one member was a spy for Neah named Raiden), and Trokian, who were then picked up by the clan of Noah. Plot Searching for A.W arc Bakido and the other horsemen infiltrate the white Arc and killed the CROWs assigned to it, they located Allen Walker, Bakido and Trokian ran off ahead of the other Horsemen, though Trokian was separated from his sister following an ambush by CROWs, Bakido raced to located her beloved Neah. 14th's rising Bakido was one of the many noah to arrive at the Black order headquarters and engaged inspector link in hand-to-hand combat, in which she bested the inspector and a handful of CROWs. Abilities & Powers '''Natural powers as a Noah: '''As a Noah, Bakido has absolute command over all the akuma, as well as destroying innocence by simply touching it. All of her abilities like other Noah are based on Dark Matter. As a Noah she is immune to the Akuma's blood virus, which is normally fatal to human's touch. She can control water, and can use it to cut through opponents, create weapons, clones of herself, and impale foes, as well as a method of transportation, and a bobby trap, she can also fire devastating blast of energy, and unleash massive amounts of energy and control the energy direction and shape and size, allowing her to kill multiple enemies. Dark Matter grants her superior speed, agility, strength, endurance, and power.\ '''Strength '(力 Chikara): As the Noah of Envy, Bakido has extreme amount of hatred for humans, she has been granted immense amount of strength, combine with her skills in Mixed Martial Arts * '''Jùfēng 颶風: '''Bakido has the power to summon massive amounts of dark matter, which takes the form of a hurricane, in her palm she can throw it like a shuriken or can lunch rapid bursts of energy, it can also be used as a shield. Category:Noah Members Category:Noah Characters